


Torn

by 3rdstarksistr



Series: Sansan Kink [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom!Sandor, F/M, Fingering, Kink, POV First Person, Sansa POV, Sex, no panties, sub!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdstarksistr/pseuds/3rdstarksistr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After admitting she's with Sandor to her mother, Sansa comes home to Sandor and his ideas for her, including introducing her to some new toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up using first person POV with Sansa for this one, like Ruined for You in that sense.

I had never felt so torn as I did now looking at my mother. "I want to be with him." I must. There is no alternative I can accept. There's more color in his gray eyes than anywhere in my world. 

"Sansa, it's too early. He just got out of prison."

"But I know him." And he knows me better than anyone. He makes me know myself. "I've known him since I was sixteen, and he rescued me from Joffrey." My old boyfriend's name takes the hard disbelief from her face, and I can see the pang of guilt there for a second. It almost gives me guilt. But it's true. Sandor did save me that day. I had tried to say I didn't remember, that I was unconscious. But that wasn't true. I remember it all, even if I choose not to relive it. I see flashes of it when I least expect it and even that fades every time I feel his touch. 

"Sansa, I..." My mother starts.

"I'm sorry. The last thing I want is to talk about that. Seriously though, Mom, I don't want to lose you and Dad." 

"You will never lose us, Sansa," my mother says as her hand finds mine across the table. "Never, okay? We're just...concerned." 

Should I be concerned? So much has changed. I look down at my mother's hand and see my blue nails. Sky blue. His favorite. How can he go from behind bars, confined to words on paper, to a constant presence in some form in so short a time? Going back is unimaginable now though. 

“Bring him to dinner tonight again, okay?” She asks.

“I’ll ask him,” I say.

“Alright,” my mother replies, tight-lipped.

After saying bye, I leave my mother and head home. My heart beats a little faster wondering if he'll be there. The drive seems to take forever, and the ride back before with Sandor comes to mind. I'd felt so close to losing him, even if it was crazy to think that, it is a real fear, all those perilous thoughts twisting and knotting inside. I was bereft, hurdling, but somewhere I knew I'd be okay if he did leave, but just okay. 

Getting to my apartment, I feel a slight tremor as I find the door unlocked, and I step in. I scan the interior until I spot him there on the couch. He's asleep, a beer precariously still in hand. I can't help but smile, feeling warmth surge at seeing him at rest. 

I carefully place down my belongings and slip out of my shoes. Then I pad over and try to ease the beer out of his hand. He starts to wake, but I fall quick as I can into his lap. He sits up so fast I have to hold on to him. 

"Little bird," he says with surprise. His hands start to run all over me, then his eyes lock to mine. "You shouldn't surprise me like that."

"Sorry," I smile, tightening my hold as I lean to kiss him. His arm tightens on my back as he pulls my side hard against him, kissing me back harder. 

I feel his other hand move up along my thigh, finding its way under my skirt. I gasp as he pushes open my legs. His fingers edge up to find no panties, and then I feel them touch me and stroke down over my clit. I whimper as he starts to rub over and over. The pleasure building fast is almost too much. My mouth falls open with want, my breath heavy as my hands grip onto his muscles harder. His fingers run further pressing into me, and my hold on him tightens. I look into his eyes as he watches me, my skirt pushed back and my legs widening, his fingers continue to penetrate me. He pulls back, his finger, slick from being inside me, hits a tender, pleasing spot, and I jerk in his arms, but he slows down to torture me with his attention there. My eyes close. All I can do is feel.  

"Good girls cum," he tells me as he strokes me over and over right there. I so desperately want to please him, I want to cum for him, for him to see the pleasure he gives me, the pleasure no one else can. I whine, I whimper, "Please," I say. He presses harder, pushing up into me, and my mouth opens as I feel the rush of pleasure collapse upon me. My body goes slack, my arms heavy as the pleasure sedates me completely. Sandor is the only thing holding me upright as I breath heavy against him, savoring his nearness. Sated and happy, I look up to see the light in his eyes, an ease there, too. He holds me there, securely.

“Go get out the butt plugs we got you,” he tells me next, and my eyes widen slightly. I had been wondering when he wanted to use them. In due time, he had told me.

I get up, still feeling that pleasing languor in my limbs as I shuffle into my room. I pull out each one with their purple jeweled ends, each one a little larger in size. I had been surprised something for such a purpose could be considered cute. I hear Sandor come up behind me, and I drop the third one. Picking it up, I notice a little tremor in my hand. Sandor’s hands run over my back as I stand up, having retrieved it. “Nervous, little bird?”

“I’m fine,” I tell him as I place them all together and look up at him. He’s got that amused smile of his on his face.

“You trust me?” He asks.

“Of course,” I say without hesitation.

“Good. Now take this off,” he says, pulling at my clothes, “and get on all fours on the bed.”

“Yes sir,” I tell him and start pulling off my clothes. He takes his off as well, and then I see his hand hover over the toys and with much relief see him pick up the smallest. I move over and position myself on the bed. I hear him as he puts lube on the plug, and then I tense slightly when I feel his hand on my hip.

“Relax, that’s the only way,” he tells me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. His hand shifts to grip one of my cheeks, pulling it slightly, and then he’s placing lube on me there and pressing in slightly with his finger. I’m not sure what to think when I feel the press of the plug there next. “Relax,” he says again and I take another deep breath. My lips part as I feel it push into my opening, and I offer no resistance, trying my best to heed his word. Further in, I feel a slight burning as I close around the larger part of it, but then it’s in me and I let out a breath.

“How does it feel?” Sandor asks me.

“I don’t know,” I say. "Different."

“Stand up,” he tells me, and I get off the bed slowly, feeling it shift inside me as I right myself. “Touch your toes,” he says next. I look at him for a moment but do as I’m told. He comes behind me and slides his hand along my exposed sex, his middle finger finding it’s way inside me. He pumps his finger in and out, and I can’t help but moan a little at the feeling as he presses it deeper and deeper.

“Back on the bed,” he tells me, and I return. He presses my back down so that my ass is tilted more to him, and I’m surprised to feel him tug on the base of the plug.

“Sandor?” I ask.

“Relax, I think you can handle the next one.” He says, and I feel him pull slightly, and then where I had closed around the base starts to part again. There’s a strange sensation there as it opens to release the plug. He sets that one aside and grabs the other one, applying lube again. I’m not sure I’m ready but I relax again as he places the next largest one at my opening. I whimper as it parts me further, the penetration making me having to accommodate more, that burning sensation returns, and it’s almost too much until I feel myself close around it.

“Good girl,” Sandor says and lowers down to kiss me where my cheeks meet. I gasp as both hands of his grab hold of each cheek and claw into them, pulling them apart as he grips them hard. Oh fuck, and I feel so full from the plug on top of it. He moves my cheeks in circles until he lets go, his hands sliding around to my hips and pulling me back, right to his cock. He edges it in and out right at my entrance, and my eyes roll back in my head at the feeling, knowing what is to come.

He groans as he thrusts into me next, and my hands stretch out to grip the sheet under me, twisting it in my fists. I push back as he continues to thrust into me, sliding deep within me, and I can’t stop the moans that come from my throat. I never want him to stop fucking me. He pulls back on me roughly, and my eyes go wide as he penetrates further, straining my opening. Water gathers at the corners of my eyes.

After another thrust, he pulls out of me, and then he’s turning me over and grabbing an ankle in each hand as he parts my legs. He lowers down over me, pinning my legs and quickly finds my entrance again, entering me with his hard, thick cock until I feel more than filled, I feel replete. He fucks me without concession, and I strive to meet each thrust, squeezing my walls, in spite of the position he has me in, powerless to his strength.

“Fuck, Sansa,” he says, finding my eyes. He slides in and out, but then he moves, arching me back and thrusts harder into me, straining my opening again. I cry out at the pain and pleasure of it, and he fucks me hard again and again until I see his eyes blur and I know he’s cum. His movements are less fluid and lessen in strength as he fucks his last into me. He lowers further over me, his elbows at either side, and we stay like that. His breathing strong and labored, and everything I want to hear. I run my hands over him.

He moves over to my side and lies out. I look over and watch him as he comes to rest. I’m his, I smile, feeling joy envelope me like sunshine.

He turns to look at me, and I smile brighter to look into his eyes. “Do you want to try to take it out?” He asks me, and my brow scrunches in confusion.

“You forgot?” He smiles and though crooked and strained with his scars, it’s everything, mesmerizing for the rarity of it.

“Oh,” I say. He laughs again. “I guess I can try.” I reach down and start to pull on it some, but it almost feels stuck. I feel a bit of panic at perhaps not being able to get it out.

“Get back up on all fours, baby,” he tells me and starts getting up himself. Back in position, he grasps the base of the toy and tugs slightly. “You’re bleeding a little,” he says, “Down here, too,” he touches me, and I jerk slightly. “Sorry,” he says.

“It’s okay,” I tell him.

He tugs on the toy again, and I grimace slightly at the slight pain and strange feeling again as I open around the large part of the toy. It hurts a little, but the pain is gone soon, as I release the plug.

“Good girl,” he tells me, and I turn around to smile at him. He motions for me, and I jump up and rush into his arms. “Are you okay, little bird?” He asks, petting back my hair from my forehead. I nod to him quickly, but he presses, “Are you sure?”

“I’m fine, Sandor, really,” I tell him, “Just torn a little.” He scowls but seems to accept my state. Both my openings feel a bit sore, but the feeling is almost welcome, an ache to remind me of what we did.

I go in to the bathroom and clean up, and I walk back into the kitchen with a tank on and find Sandor brewing coffee.

“Kind of late for coffee.” I tease him. He gives me a look and no answer. I still take a cup, and we sit down together. My hands find his on their own, and I worry my affection for him is too much.

“We’re okay, right? You’d tell me if I need to do something different, if you needed space?”

He looks up at me confused, then wary. “I’d tell you,” he says as if testing out the temperature of a swimming pool. “Don’t be different.”

“Okay,” I smile, feeling a bit reassured.

His eyes don’t move from me except to take me all in. His hand shifts to take mine in his. “You know you’re beautiful, little bird, you should. You’re the one that’ll be leaving here.”

“Don’t say that,” I say quickly, gripping on hard to him, halting any tears from starting at even the thought.

He looks away from me then. “Looks like I may’ve found a place.”

“A place?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he answers.

“Like for?” I wonder.

“I can’t keep staying here, Sansa. I about got it lined up.”

“Oh, of course,” I say, recovering. And he just said I would be the one leaving. I look down, finding a chip in my nail.

“Don’t be like that,” he says. “I didn’t intend to stay this long as it is. You just made it hard to leave is all it is.” He says, knocking my hand in his on the table playfully.

“You just said I would be the one leaving.”

“It’s not like that and you know it.”

“I don’t know why you can’t stay here.” I say, looking down again and trying to pull back my hand unsuccessfully.

“Sansa, it’s not as though we both decided I would move in. You’ve been letting me stay here since I got out. Look at me.” He says, and I look into his eyes. He says with finality, “I am moving into my own place. You are still mine. I will keep your key, and I will come here whenever I see fit. I will decide when I see you. Do not fight me on this anymore, understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” The way things will change overwhelming me in the moment.

“Now, if you continue to be my good girl, one day I may decide we can live together, okay?”

“Okay,” I smile big, hoping I get to be so special.

“Good,” he says, his lip trying to pull into a smirk as his eyes soften to gaze at me.

“My mother invited us to dinner. I told her I would ask you.” I tell him.

“That’s great.” He laughs, shaking his head.

“We don’t have to go,” I’m quick to say.

“It’s alright, little bird,” Sandor says. “See I was right about needing coffee. Something stronger maybe, too. Better get dressed.” He follows me into my bedroom with a spank to my bottom. I feel a little lighter, despite the change to come, knowing he’s in control.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are awesome :) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
